onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kogatana
I'm fine with video games being sourced as additional information as they are filler in a sense. However, the tier list of value should go akin to: Manga + Databooks > Things added by Oda into the anime (Some events in the anime and added into it exclusively) > Anime > Everything Else > The stuff you don't want on this site at all... seriously At the "Everything Else" point, things have little worth on this site beyond being trivia. This blade could be mentioned in Mihawk's trivia with "Mihawk's smaller blade which is in his cross necklace is named Kogatana in video games including ___________ and ____________. However the name isn't confirmed in the manga, databooks or anime. This is more or less repetition. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 19:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Eating with the dagger : non-canon? This might sound a bit weird, but do we treat covers like they are serious business? I know we do for specific covers that serve a purpose, like the "mini-stories" or "decks of the world". However, the cover in question where Mihawk eats takoyaki with Jinbe doesn't really look authentic to me (like Aokiji going on a boat trip with a drunk Tsuru feeding a Sea King). So, what is the policy regarding "joke-covers"? 22:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I thought that cover-stories are treated as part of the plot, while normal covers are treated as appearance references, like for example if on a cover it's shown a body feature of a character, then it's "canon" (think of Akainu's tatoos or Jango's eyes). But what exactly is your point? And can you link the cover? :Ah sorry, I didn't read the section title... yes it's canon and also pointless if I may say... :Actually then it is not canon, I mean according to your description the form of the dagger would be canon, but what Mihawk is doing with it not? :This is a really retarded example, but I would like to discuss it because it explains better what is canon and what not, for future stuff. 22:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC) It would be considered canon. We used joke covers for Akainu's appearance since it shows how big his tattoo is. Technically, since it was done by Oda, it's canon. It can also be assigned to certain behaviors as well, such as this. 22:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) This kind of covers should be treated as "what if..." situations. How about this, we keep it on until we see him use a fork, ok? 14:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I think this needs to be discussed as a whole, I don't see joke pages covered in the canon-guideline. Personally I'm a bit on the fence about it. Of course examples like Akainu's tattoos make sense and I have nothing against it, tho Jinbe wearing a Jimbei with a takoyaki pattern seems really off (but should be mentioned if we go by your logic and understanding). 14:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Just one add, canon in the meaning of "it happened, part of the story" 15:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... as I said I consider those kind of covers like "what if..." situations, then for appearance/personality work fine, but they aren't part of the story itself, meaning that Mihawk didn't eat takoyaki with his dagger, but if you offer him some takoyaki and he hasn't a fork he would have take out his dagger! But I'm a bit doubtful too on this matter. Of course they are not part of the story.. But Oda did show Akainu's whole tattoo.. Jango's eyes were in a Cover Story.. So i think only Cover Stories are canon.. 15:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :if you say that, you are saying that all "normal" covers aren't canon so we can use them as references, even for appearance matter like Akainu's tatoo, adult Sabo... :Yeah.. 'Normal' covers are those that show the Straw Hats with animals or major characters fishing or gardening and stuff.. I dont think that's canon.. 15:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it's fine for individual appearances and non-interactive (not talking or doing something directly with another person) behavior like this. Him eating with it shows how he might use it. It doesn't define his relationship with Jinbe or whoever he was with. Often times those covers show characters acting naturally (Zoro getting lost, Sanji cooking) and that's how Mihawk eats sometimes apparently. I would just leave it until it appears in the story. 05:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC)